The game show
by Awesome dude2
Summary: The flocks gameshow!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Weird Man at the door

Max: Angel don't kill that teddy bear! Its Fangs

Angel: But but but, I really want to!

Max: I'll tell fang!

Angel: O'k O'k.

Nudge: Wait a minute, Fang has a teddy bear!

Iggy: Yer, everyone knows that!

Gazzy: Yer, even me!

'Knock Knock'

Nudge: Aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhrrrr rrrrrr!

Max: WHAT!?

Nudge: It's a… a… pppppp…PERSON!

Max: Angel! Seek!

Angel: Yay! Finally I get to kill someone!

Angel: AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH

Max: Nnnnoooooo

Fang: uuuuhhhh.

Max: ANGEL! You killed Fang!

Angel: I know.

Max: I'm going to kill you!

In Max's head:

Angel: Don't killllll Angelllll Maxxx

Max: Yer right!

Cccccccrrrrrr

Angel: Nnnnoooooooooooo not my small intestine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The game show

Iggy: And there were four!

Gazzy: Man Jeb's gonna be pissed

_Two weeks later_

Nudge: HAY, guys!

Max: Yer.

Gazzy: What?

Iggy: You yelled!

Nudge: Guess who just landed us on a game show!

Gazzy: Santa?

Nudge: No! you nincompoop. Me

Max: You what?

Nudge: yer, you should all start packing right away!

Gazzy: Ready.

Iggy: done.

Max: ….Yup.

Nudge: well I'll be down in an hour

Gazzy: AKA, four hours

Max: I'll call the pizza place!

_Four hours later_

Nudge: I'm read… Max those clothes are disgusting!

Max: Well you look 'nice' to.

Iggy: well let's go

Gazzy: I want some money!

Iggy: How do I look?

Max: Uuuummmmm Good?

Nudge: yer, I guess?

Gazzy: 'giggles'

Iggy: Let's go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Round One

Host: Max, Question one! Have you ever killed anyone?

Max: well…. There was That erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor, A seven year old girl, my half brother three times, 27 cops, all those whitecoats, Bridget dwyer, Gozen, the uber director, the derector of the FBI. 'puff puff' one minute boys…. Most of the US navy, and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor. I think that's about all. No there's more, and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boyand that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boyand that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boyand that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boyand that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boyand that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy and that fly boy That erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor That erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor and that erasor that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop and that French cop, and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that 99 percenters and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighterand that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighterand that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighterand that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighterand that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighterand that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighterand that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighterand that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that one lighter and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker and that itex worker, and Max II. Yup, I'm done

Host: Uuuummmmm O'k.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Round 2

Host: Iggy, How many times have you tripped over furniture?

Iggy: Well, the time that Gazzy move it on April fools day…. That's all!

Host: that was supposed to be a bit more, um interesting. O'k Nudge, has angel ever read your mind and threatened to kill you?

Nudge: Yes, When I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and the other time I was plotting her death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and that time I was plotting Totals death and when I was thinking how I hate her! That's all!

Host: O'k, well that was interesting!

Author note: What question do you think I should ask Gazzy?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Host: Gazzy, when did you do your first atomic fart?

Gazzy: When I was 2 a bunch of whitecoats were trying to do some stuff to me, so I let one go! Maybe that's why I'm not special, except for before that particular event thou!

Host: well give it up for our stinkiest bird kid Iggy, I mean Gazzy! BONUS QUESTION TIME! What are you views on global warming?

Max: Gazzy!

Iggy: Gazzy!

Nudge: Global whating?

Gazzy: Well norm,

Host: My name is…

Gazzy: blah blah blah! It's a mix of green house gas' in the atmosphere not letting heat from the sun out like Venus and that the rotation of the earth is reaching the stage were the earth is growing closer in its orbit, kind of like the ice age but reverse!

Max: where the hell did you get that from?

Authors note: If you could ask Max, Iggy, Nudge or Gazzy what would it be? And I need two more questions for each weird bird kid!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Host: Max, have you told the flock that you're pregnant?

Max: WHAT!?

Nudge: WHAT!?

Gazzy: Where do babies come from?

Iggy: what, I was too busy eating this crumpet!

Nudge: When were you going to tell us that you're pregnant?

Iggy: You and fang had a child!?

Max: well maybe

Host: Ooooooooo the drama! We'll be right back after this brake!

Authors note: Keep the questions coming. This was from cooldude7252! He is a cool dude!


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW THIS AND GIVE ME QUESTIONS PEOPLE, REMEMBERING THAT FANG AND ANGEL ARE DEAD!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Iggy: Yay my turn!

Host: Iggy, if you could kiss any girl in the flock, who would choose?

Iggy: Hhhhhmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm hhhhhmmmmmhhhhhhhmhm mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmmhhhhhmmmhhhh hhhhmmmmmmmmm. Max.

Nudge: What!?

Max: What!?

Nudge: Why her she

Max: Wait!

Nudge: I'm hotter than her!

Gazzy: His blind stupid!

Max: Wait!

Iggy: What? He has a lie detector attached to me!

Gazzy: So that's what there for!

Max: well now that Fang's dead.

Iggy: haha.

Host: Oooooo interesting!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Host: Welcome back! Nudge,

Nudge: I'm prettier than Max!

Host: Nudge, if you could kiss one boy in the flock, who would you kiss?

Nudge: Iggy.

Host: Why?

Nudge: Gazzy or Iggy, to easy!

Host: Gazzy, Same question!

Gazzy: Well Max would kill me and Nudge would never stop yakking off! So I choose Max!

Nudge: Man this is a bad day for me!

Host: WOW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Host: O'k….

'Ccccccccrrrrrrrrr'

Max: Oops

New host: Hi, after Max killed the first host I'm your new host!

Iggy: O'k!

Host: Max, What are you going to do now that Fang is gone

Max: Uuuummmmm I dunno.

'BEEP'

Host: We have a lie detector!

Max: Speed dating?

'BEEP'

Host: Lie detector!

Max: Online dating sites?

Host: No buzz? You got it right!

Ari: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nudge: ARI!

Iggy: ARI!

Gazzy: ARI!

Max: ARI!

Ari: ARI! Man Jeb's pissed at you Max!

'BANG'

Iggy: And his dead again!


End file.
